


Written on my flesh, my heart, my soul

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, sex as worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 21 March 2014</p><p>I've double posted this because while it was written for Marvel Loki, it also works as devotional for Myth Loki as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written on my flesh, my heart, my soul

how many times  
must i dream of eyes  
voice, lips and hands  
whispering your name  
  
how many times  
must i leap and fall  
embracing the little death  
crying out your name  
  
how many times  
must i call out in the night  
the skin of my thigh  
inscribed with your name  
  
will you answer my call  
some starlit night  
when on my knees  
i whisper your name


End file.
